


Forest

by SoraMoto



Series: Podcast Scripts [12]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: A forest spirit is on the hunt. You won't like her when she's angry.





	Forest

The trees tower over her as she makes her way along a toppled giant. Careful of her footing on the mossy, sun-dappled path she has chosen, she makes her way silently.

Her hair is twined with greenery, vines and leaves and long fronds of fern. The soft leather of her clothing wrinkled to match the bark of the trees around her.

Bare feet feel out the ground mindful of making even the slightest sound. A spear in her dominant hand is held loosely, barely clinging to the fingers cradling it.

She is on the hunt. Watching, searching, for her prey.

Raucous laughter breaks through the peace of the trees. A violent buzzing cuts off all other sounds.

She stiffens.

Crouching low she moves forward with more caution until she comes to a clearing filled with several stumps and the remains of the trees that once stood here. 

Her eyes narrow in fury as she sees one of the giants responsible for this slaughter. High up in one of the trees, the loud buzzing seems to be coming from him.

A crack and a pop and the one in the tree is calling down to the ones below and they begin lowering on of the branches of the tree.

Red clouds her vision at seeing these creature mutilating the forest.

With barely a rustle of the underbrush, she is darting towards the men. Her small stature making her easy to overlook as she gets in closer.

With her spear she stabs at them. One stab to each of their legs before she’s off and climbing the tree where the last is sitting.

She looks him in the eyes as he opens his mouth to shout. It matters not though as she thrusts her spear forward, scratching his neck with the blade.

She continues her way up the tree to what remains of the canopy here.

Now she waits.

The man in the tree quickly makes his way down to his companions. All of them confused by what just happened.

She watches as they spread out, searching for any clues as to what they just experienced.

Eventually they begin to struggle and shouts of confusion fill the air. Before long the men are writhing in agony as leaves and branches sprout from their skin. Roots now hold them in place, preventing them from running as their voices are cut off one by one and they become silent save for the growing creaks and groans of the wood that is now their tomb.

Nodding once, the small green woman scurries soundlessly through the canopy of the forest, her hunt successful. The trees are safe.

At least until the next time Man thinks to encroach on her territory and harm her family.


End file.
